Still into you
by TW712
Summary: Jayde Saunders is Campbell Saunders's older sister, who came with him to Degrassi. She soon falls for Degrassi resident bad boy Owen Milligan, how will things turn out?
1. Come as you are

Jayde's Pov

I step out of the car, looking up at my new school Degrassi. It's awesome starting your senior year at a new school, but I promised my mom I'd look out for my little brother Campbell. Yes the famous hockey protégé is my little brother he was offered to join a new high school junior hockey team in Toronto but the only way he could go was if I came too. So here I am Cam better be glad I love him

"You ready?" I asked him

"Yep" He said

"Hey Cam! Over here" we looked and saw his teammates waving him over, he looked at me

"Go, go I'll be fine" I told him and he went over to the team

I walked in and found the office fairly easy

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked me

"I'm new here so I need my schedule" I told her

"Name?"

"Jayde Saunders" I told her

"Oh yes hold on for a minute, you can take a seat over there" She told me so I sat and waited until a guy with a suit came in I assumed this must be the principal. He had a guy wearing an Ice Hounds jacket following him

"Jayde?"

"Yes"

"Welcome to Degrassi I'm Principal Simpson, looking at your record it's a pleasure to have you here"

"Thank you"

"This is Owen he's going to be your official guide to Degrassi today so if you have any questions or concerns just ask Owen. Right Owen?" He said and the guy mumbled something

"Right Owen"

"Right Mr. Simpson"

"Good, nice to meet you Jayde and welcome to Degrassi" He said leaving I nodded and turned to Owen

"So?" I said this was very awkward

"Um yeah here's your schedule" Owen said handing it to me

"Thanks"

"So we pretty much have every class together so I can show you around"

"Thanks…Owen right?"

"Yeah and you're…?"

"Jayde"

"Jayde I like that" He said with a smirk, so I can tell now he's a player

"Ice Hounds huh?" I said to him

"You like hockey?"

"Do you like girls?" of course I love hockey, my brother plays on your team"

"Who is he?"

"Campbell Saunders. You know him?"

"Oh the boy wonder is your brother" He said and I laughed

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice" I teased

"Whatever, come on we have an assembly first period" He said leading me into the auditorium. He got us seats next to his team I sat a row behind because they were supposed to be honoring the team at this assembly, I sat next to this guy wearing all black with a touch of guy liner

"Hi" I said and sat down

"Hey, you new here?" He asked

"Is it that obvious?" I said with a small laugh

"Yeah this is a pretty small school"

"Got it so everyone, knows everyone and everyone knows everyone's business" I said and he laughed and nodded

"How'd you guess?"

"I come from a small town"

"Okay I'm Eli"

"Jayde nice to meet you"

"You too"

"So do you have any idea what this assembly is about?" I asked

"No the rumor going around is that they are going to shut us down" He said as Mr. Simpson came on the stage

"I know some of you are wondering why I called this assembly, I guess I could've put this in the letter home but some things should be said in person. After much debate Degrassi is now uniform free!" He said and everyone started cheering

"Good news?" I said and Eli and I started laughing

"Alright guys take your seat I know this is exciting news. But equally exciting news I want to give a warm welcome to some new Degrassi student our new Major Junior Hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds!" He said and the guys stood up and took a bow I clapped for Cam this was a great opportunity for him, then Simpson dismissed us. Just as we stood up a girl with short curly hair came up to Eli

"I guess I'll see you around?" I said to him

"For sure" He said when I noticed the girl was glaring at me, I just rolled my eyes and found Owen who was waiting for me by the door

"Making new friends?" He said motioning to Eli

"Why jealous" I said with a smirk. He laughed

"Of him? Not a chance"

"So you don't seem the type to help the new kid out, so what did you do?" I asked him, he just rolled his eyes

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I already told you why, and I get bad boy vibes from you" I said

"Really? Do you like bad boys?" He said stepping closer to me

"Not really but for you I might have to make an exception" I said and he smiled at me

"Hey Milligan you coming?" The same guy from earlier said slapping Owen on the back

"Yeah I'll be right there" Owen said

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The guy asked

"Mike Dallas" The guy said holding out his hand

"Jayde Saunders" I said taking his hand which he brought to his lips and kissed it instead of shaking it

"Your Cam's sister?" He asked shocked

"Yeah problem?"

"No I just can't believe you and him come from the same gene pool"

"Okay I'm going to go, before you insult my family anymore" I told him

"Jayde meet me here after class and I'll show you to your locker" Owen said

"Alright, see you" I said going into class

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur, and I couldn't wait to leave but I met some pretty cool people I had a few classes with Eli, I met Marisol she was really cool and was trying to get me to join Power Squad I told her I'd defiantly think about it. It was the end of the day and I was getting my stuff when Owen came up

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said leaning up against the locker next to mine

"What's up" I said as he was just staring at me

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier with Dallas"

"It's fine you have nothing to be sorry for, he was being an ass not you"

"Okay good…um there's a party tonight and I wondering if you wanted to go"

"Sure I have to ask my billet mom though"

"Alright, here give me your number and I'll call you later" He said handing me his phone I put my number in.

"Okay call me later" I said then I went to meet up with Cam

"You ready?" I asked him

"I have practice"

"Alright see you back at the house" I said walking over to my car, it was part of the deal that I got to bring my car. I drove over to the Kelley's they are the billet family that Cam and I were staying with they were really nice and welcoming. I walked into the house and saw Mrs. Kelley in the kitchen

"Hi Mrs. Kelley I just wanted to let you know I'm home" I said to her

"Oh Jayde how many times do I have to tell you to call me Emily" She said and I laughed

"Sorry Emily, um there's a party tonight over at the Torres's so I was wondering if I could go?" I asked her

"Um yeah as long as you finish your homework, that's fine with me"

"Okay thanks I'm going to go do my work now" I told her and went to my room, it was their guest room and they redid the attic into a room for Cam. I sat on the bed and started doing my homework, I was almost done when Cam poked his head in letting me know that he was back and that he was going to take a nap. I had just finished when my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number, then I remembered Owen was supposed to call me

"Hello" I said

"Hey Jayde?"

"Yep"

"So can you go or not?"

"Yeah I can go" I said

"Cool so I'll pick you up?"

"That's perfect because I have no idea where I'm going"

"Okay so I'll pick you up in about 2 hours?"

"Sounds good see you then" I said hanging up. I went and took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of shorts, a babydoll top and my favorite pair of heels. I was finishing up with my makeup. When I heard the doorbell

"I got it!" Cam shouted, he came up a few seconds later

"Hey you're going out with Owen?"

"Not really he's just my ride to the party" I told him

"Just be careful okay, he's kind of a player" He said

"Cam-"I started but he cut me off

"I'm serious you don't be there for the locker room talk, I'm just saying watch your back" He said and I smiled

"I thought I was supposed to be the older sibling"

"Well older doesn't always make you smarter" He said and I hit him

"Shut up, loser. Do you want to come tonight?" I asked

"No it's not my scene"

"Alright don't wait up" I told him

"I won't, make good choices" He said and I laughed, I met Owen at the bottom of the steps

"Wow, you l-look great" Owen said as he stumbled over his words a bit making me smile

"You ready?" I asked

"Yeah after you" He said holding the door open for me, then opened the door for me again at his car

"Who knew you were such gentleman?" I said to him once he got in, we talked the ride over getting to know each other I found out he has a brother too same age as Cam and goes to Degrassi too, he also told me about his passion for hockey but he also had a fall back plan in case he didn't make it. I never would have thought Owen was so smart but he was, he also was the type that like to put on a show for his teammates. We got to the party, and the place was packed and this kid Adam was collecting uniforms at the door

"This is crazy" I said to Owen over the music

"I know you want something to drink?"

"Yeah" I answered we went over to cooler and grabbed a drinks

"Come on I want you to meet my teammates" Owen said leading me into the basement

Owen's Pov

After spending most of my day with Jayde I have to say she was the sexiest, coolest and most badass chick I've ever known. I was having a blast with her and I knew the guys liked her too, and that was just a bonus. I was holding the hockey cup with Luke while Dallas chugged it. I wrapped my arm around Jayde and pulled her close, when Adam came up to us

"I just saw Katie in the driveway" Adam said

"Whoa dude that's all you" I told him, Jayde wrapped her arms around my neck

"Dance with me puck-head" She said with a smile. I pulled me on the dance floor I pulled her close and we started grinding, she looked so beautiful I knew I was the luckiest guy in here tonight. I started to lean down when she brought a finger to my lips stopping me

"I'm not a puck-bunny just so you know" She said in my ear

"I know that I never thought that for a minute"

"So you know you're not getting any tonight, at least not from me"

"I know I didn't just ask you out because I thought you were easy"

"Then why did you?"

"I like you did you think about that" I said in her ear she just looked at me and smiled then grabbed the back of my head and crashed her lips on mine


	2. Come as you are pt 2

Jayde' Pov

From the moment our lips touched I felt sparks, and instantly felt weak in the knees I've never felt like this before. I wrapped my arms around Owen's neck pulling him closer, the next thing I knew his tounge was in my mouth then I felt someone shove us. We pulled apart and saw Dallas holding a video camera on us

"Oh yeah don't stop just because I'm here" He said to us

"Oh my God Dallas I'm gonna shove that camera up ass" I told him

"Owen you just gonna let her do your boy like that?" Dallas asked pointing the camera at him

"Yeah I am might even help her" He said and took the camera from him and started shooting the party Drew came over and Dallas was giving him dating advice

"Hey let's get Drew to drink out of the trophy" Dallas said and Owen looked at me

"Go, go I'm fine" I said then I went to grab me another drink when I ran into Eli

"Hey!" I said

"Hey, so you here with Owen?" He asked

"Yeah I guess"

"You should know he's kind of a jerk"

"He seems pretty cool to me"

"You seem like a nice girl, and I don't want you to get too deep with Owen unless you know what your getting into"

"Look Eli I appricate that, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Alright then still friends?" He said holding out his cup

"Of course" I said and we toasted, just then the same girl from the assembly came over

"Oh um well Eli I'm gonna go" She told him

"Alright" He said and the girl started to walk away

"Okay wait is this your new girlfriend because if it is just say so" She said making me choke on my drink, Eli patted me on the back

"No, no, no I'm not girlfriend we're just friends, we actually just met this morning at the assembly" I told her

"Yeah she's here with Owen" Eli added and I nodded

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go find him, see you tomorrow Eli?"

"You bet" He said and I walked back into the house and saw Owen still with the camera

"Hey pretty lady" He said pointing the camera at me I just blew him a kiss, and he set the camera down

"You having fun" He asked I nodded

"I having a blast"

"You meet anybody?"

"Yeah I met a few people, but there's this one guy oh my God so hot" I said and I saw the jealousy in his face

"Oh yeah? Who is he? Do I know him?" He asked looking around

"Yeah you know him, he about 6'1, brown hair, these intense blue eye, he a puck-head, and his lips don't get me started" I said and he smiled as he caught on knowing I was talking about him

"What about his lips?" He said pulling me to him

"They turn me on" I whispered in his ear

"God your killing me here" He said kissing my neck I just smiled and pulled him closer

"I've never done this before"

"What kiss?"

"No, I mean I useally know a guy a lot longer before making out with them"

"Well I guess I'm just special" He said making me laugh

"I have to go in about an hour"

"Curfew?"

"No, I don't really have a curfew the Kelley's are really cool but I don't want to take advantage" I told him

"I get that, you must be a parents dream"

"Not to my parents, you know you always treat everyone elses parents better than you own" I said then Dallas cut in

"Hey how'd it go with Katie?" Dallas asked Drew and Owen pulled that damn video camera back out

Drew mumbled something then fell down the steps I couldn't help but laugh, but I kinda felt bad because I knew he was drunk

"Oh okay" Owen said closing the camera and him and Dallas helped Drew up

"Oh I'm okay" Drew said still stumbling

"You did it!" Dallas said clapping him on the back Owen turned the camera back on

"I DID IT!" Drew shouted and started drinking again still shouting he did it, and the guys cheered him on the next thing I knew Drew was stripping

"Oh God" I said covering my face Owen laughed

"What is he doing?" I asked

"Streaking" Owen said

"Okay I think that's my cue to leave" I said

"Okay hold on" Owen said and went over to Dallas said something to him and handed him the camera then came back over to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to his car. He drove me home we stopped on front of the house and just sat in the car

"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked me

"Yeah I did until I saw more of Drew than I ever wanted to see" I said and we laughed

"Yeah sorry about that, I'll admit things did start to get out of control"

"So…..I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said and he nodded then pulled me in for a kiss, which quickly turned into making out we pulled apart when the porch light came on

"Ugh I'm gonna kill him" I said

"Who?"

"Cam, he always does this watching me when I come back from a date I swear he thinks he's my big brother" I said

"Date?" Owen said

"What?"

"You said date, so this was date?" He said

"Um, well if you want it to be"

"No" He said and my heart sunk

"Because I would never take you to a crazy house party as our first date. Let's just call this an icebreaker and I'll pick you up for our date Saturday at 6" He said and I smiled

"I'd love that" I said and kissed him again

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss, because that's your last one until Saturday" I said to him getting out of the car

"Tease" He said and I laughed and went into the house, where my little big brother was waiting

"Have fun?" He asked

"Blast, but if I ever catch you spying on me again, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born" I threatened and he laughed

"I'm going to bed, you should too don't you have practice in the morning?" I told him and went upstairs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed I got dressed ate a quick breakfast, then left for school I knew Cam was already gone so I didn't have to worry about him, I didn't see Owen this morning so I went on to class I ran into Drew on the way

"God you look terrible" I told him

"Yeah I know, I feel horrible"

"You should you chugged the whole trophy of power, then had a few chasers to follow"

"Do you remember anything else I did last night?"

"Let's see you fell down the stairs, you disappeared to talk to a Katie, I think that's what her name was, and I left right before you started streaking" I told him as we walked into class

"Wait did you say Katie?" He said and a redhead girl smile at him as we walked into class

"Hey bedhead, calculas really?" She asked him Drew looked at me and I shugged and took the seat in front of him

"My mom made me switch" He said slowly

"Well come sit with me" She said pointing to the seat next to her Drew sat down

"Um you're not still mad at me?"

"Let's just call your Courtney lie a little misunderstanding" She said as Mr. Armstrong came in Katie whispered something to Drew about feeling close, and he suddenly stood up and rushed to the front of the room and threw up

"Wow that's nasty" I said

"Mr. Torres why don't you go to the bathroom, and take the trash can with you" Mr. Armstrong told him and he left the room. Drew didn't come back to class so I grabbed his stuff for him and put it in my locker, I was grabbing my stuff for my next class when I felt arms around my waist I jumped, and turned and saw Owen who was laughing

"That was not funny you jerk!" I said hitting his arm

"It was pretty funny" He said and I glared at him

"Aww you mad at me?" He said with a smirk

"Yes I'm mad at you" I said and he started kissing my neck

"Please don't be mad at me Jayde, what do I have to do?" Owen said in my ear as some of the Ice Hound guys came by

"Yeah get some Milligan!" One guy said clapping Owen on the back, just as 2 ninth graders walked by

"Man I'm hungry I could really go for a chicken cutlet right now" Owen said to them and the guy laughed, Owen turned back to me and I saw the girl pulling something from her bag. And she threw it hitting Owen in the back of the head, I laughed

"Eat this!" She said and Owen turned picked the fake boob up and offered it to her

"I think your gonna want this back" Owen said to her

"Keep it, it's the most action you'll get all year" She told him and I busted out laughing with the rest of the Ice Hounds The girl grabbed her friend and walked away, Owen looked crossed between pissed and embarrassed

"Lighten up, she got you that's was funny" I told him still laughing

"It wasn't that funny" He mumbled

"Sure, come on we have chemistry" I told him grabbing his hand pulling him


	3. First Date

Owen's Pov

It was Saturday and I was getting ready for my date with Jayde, just thinking about her made me feel good. I was turning into a wimp, but no girl has ever made me feel this way not even Anya, I had changed my shirt about 3 times before finally settled on just the plain black one. I was double checking everything I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, I walked down stairs to leave I was hoping to make a clean break but no such luck my mom and Tristan were in the kitchen

"Wow you look nice" My mom said and Tristan nodded

"Thanks" I said turning to leave

"Who is she?" My mom asked

"Who is who?" I said trying to play like I didn't know what she was talking about

"Come on Owen fresh new haircut, you have your nice shirt on, and you're wearing cologne I know you son, so tell me about her"

"She's new her name is Jayde, and you're going to make me late" I said grabbing my keys and making a run for it

"Fine but I want to hear more when you get back" My mom shouted before I shut the door, I let out a breath and got in my car and drove over to Jayde's. I made a stop and got her some flowers, then made my way over to her house I got nervous to closer I got. I pulled up double checked myself again then got out and knocked on the door Mr. Kelley answered the door

"Can I help you?" He glared at me

"Um, yeah yes, yes I'm here to take Jayde out"

"Really? You're that Owen kid huh?"

"Yes sir"

"Listen here she's a guest here who we've come to love like part of the family. So case and point that's my daughter you do anything to hurt my daughter and I'm coming after you. I'm cop and I know things like how to hunt a person to the ends of the earth am I understood?" He said and I nodded

"You want to see my gun collection?" He asked I just shook my head

"Oh my God! Aaron stop" I turned seeing Jayde come in the room

"What I was just introducing myself" He said and she just shook her head

"Go away into the other room or something bye" She told him

"Alright have fun, you look beautiful sweetie, and Owen I want her home no later than midnight" He said looking at me over his shoulder at Jayde pushed him out of the room

"Whatever he said I'm so sorry and if you want to bail I won't blame you" She said I just handed her the flowers

"These are for you"

"Aww Owen thank you they're beautiful"

"Your beautiful" I said looking at what she was wearing for the first time. A sexy green dress that stopped mid-thigh and these heels that made her legs go on for days, its official I'm the luckiest guy alive

"You ready?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts

"Yeah" I said and we left the house

Jayde's Pov

Owen and I went out to eat and we talked and I got to know each other a lot better Owen was really sweet, and we had a lot in common we liked the same type of music, T.V shows, the only thing we disagreed on was our favorite hockey teams he was a Maple Leaf fan while I was raised as a Pittsburgh fan. He told me about some of the college teams looking at him, I told him about how much I loved to sing and I wanted a career in music. I've never had so much fun on a date before, we were having so much fun we lost track of time, Owen got me home with 2 minutes to spare

"I've never had so much fun before" I told me and he smiled

"Same here"

"So... I guess this is it" I said

"It doesn't have to be, if you agree to be my girlfriend I'll take you on even more amazing dates" He said with a smirk, I just pulled him in for a kiss

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He said

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend" I told him and we leaned in again but the porch light came on

"I'm going to kill them" I said and Owen just laughed and gave me a quick kiss

"See you tomorrow beautiful"

"Bye" I said and walked into the house to not only Cam waiting up but Mr. Kelley

"Really guys?" I said to them

"What? We were just watching a little TV" Mr. Kelley said and Cam nodded I rolled my eyes

"Sure I'm going to bed, oh and you have to turn the T.V on first to watch anything" I told him and the looks on their faces said it all. I laughed and went up to my room and tried to sleep but I was too excited I eventually drifted off to sleep

Owen's Pov

My date Saturday with Jayde was amazing, and just went I thought it couldn't get any better she said yes to being my girlfriend. This was going to be the best year ever, Monday came very slowly I couldn't wait to see Jayde, yeah we talked yesterday but I couldn't wait to see her. I had practice this morning but I found her after and she was look amazing as always.

"Hey" She said kissing me

"Hey"

"How was practice?"

"Long I swear coach is trying to kill us" I said and she laughed

"Aww my poor baby" She said patting me on the head,

"Hey do you have those notes from chemistry, I need them and I can't find mine" She said

"Um yeah I'll get them for you, you doing anything later?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm meeting my other boyfriend after school" She said

"You think your funny don't you?"

"Yeah I do" She said laughing

"Come on we're going to be late" She said pulling me along

I met up with Jayde before lunch and gave her my notes, she said she was going to spend lunch copying them. So I told her I was going to be in the weight room if she need me I kissed her and left. I was working out when all of a sudden my brother got on the bike next to me

"Nice socks. What do you want?" I asked him

"I'm working out, you don't own the weight room you know" He said and I just rolled my eyes knowing it was bull

"One of your teammates is in my French class, Campbell Saunders?" He said. Oh my God please don't tell me he's crushing on him I thought

"He's far away from home huh?" Tristan kept going

"Yeah Campbell's an all-star saw more ice time last week than I'll see all season" I said trying to change to subject

"Interesting" Tristan said and I figured it was time to just be blunt with him

"He's not gay" I told him straight up

"It's not about that geez! I thought that I'd make a new friend…..and aren't you dating his sister?" He said but I knew him

"He's a hockey player wouldn't be interested in you anyway" I said and he just looked offended

"Go suck an egg!" He snapped walking away

"Tris I'm trying to protect you" I called but he just ignored me and kept walking, I shrugged it off and went to get dressed I met up with the team, we went and grabbed something to eat. Then went and sat down, but Cam went over to the table my brother and Chicken cutlet were at he said something to Chicken cutlet then came back.

"What was that about?" Dallas asked him

"Nothing" He said and started eating the next thing I know my brother comes over to the table

"Hi room for one more?" Tristan said and looked at me I gave him the 'you are so dead' look but he just ignored me

"Friend of yours Cam?" Dallas asked

"Think you have the wrong table" Cam said not looking up with a mouth full of food, and the rest of the guys started laughing I just shook my head I tried to warn him. He walked back to his table and looked back at me and I just glared at him.

Jayde's Pov

I was in the library finishing up my notes when someone came and sat next to me

"What's wrong little brother?" I asked knowing it was Cam

"How'd you know?" He asked and I laughed

"You kind of shuffle your feet when your upset. So what happened?" I asked looking at him

"There's this guy and he's kind of a friend of mine, and I was a jerk to him" He said

"Why did you that?" I asked

"To save face with the team" He said and I sighed

"Cam always be yourself, no matter what you're way too sweet to be considered as your average asshole hockey player" I told him

"Your right, so what should I do?"

"Go apologize, and be yourself" I told him

"Okay I'm going now see you"

"Later" I said and finished up my notes and left because it was time for the pep rally. When I got to the auditorium I saw Eli and he waved me over, and I sat with him and that girl from the party

"Jayde it's time that I formally introduce you to Clare, Clare this is my new friend Jayde, Jayde this is my girlfriend Clare" He said

"Nice to meet you finally" I said to her

"Same here and I'm sorry about what happened at the party the other day"

"Water under the bridge" I told her

"Oh and this is Adam" Eli said pointing to the guy next to him

"I met him at the party" I said

"Oh yeah you came with Owen right?" Adam said and I nodded

"Yep and your Drew's brother right?" I said and he nodded

Just then the assembly started and that Katie girl welcomed the Ice Hounds, then made at comment that was pointed at Drew then she started the video reel. It was clips of the guys skating and showing them and their numbers I cheered loudly when Cam came on the screen I was so proud of him

"I thought Owen was your guy" Clare said

"He is but Cam's my brother" I told her with a smile just as the video cut to a clip from the party right when Drew fell down the stairs, then got up and started cheering about having sex

"Oh my God" I said to myself Owen and the rest of the team looked pissed, I can't believe someone did this. They cut the video soon after


	4. Troublemaker

Jayde's Pov

After yesterday's pep rally disaster, some of the guys on the hockey team were looking at some form of punishment. They were pissed even more when Katie came forward saying that she did it, I was waiting for Cam so we could go he came down with a smile on his face

"Wow someone's happy this morning" I said

"Yeah I just having a good morning"

"Uh-huh who is she?" I asked him and he froze

"How did you know?" He asked

"I didn't you just told me. So who is she?"

"Ugh I hate you JJ" He said walking out of the house I followed and we got into my car

"So you're really not going to tell me?" I said

"Nothing to tell really, it just a girl in my French class and we've chatted on Facerange a few times okay? So drop it"

"Fine don't be so nasty" I said as we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot. I got out and saw Owen

"See you later?" I said to Cam

"Yeah" He said wrapped up in his phone I just rolled my eyes and went over to Owen

"Hey boyfriend" I said

"Hey" He said kissing me

"Did you get in any trouble from the video?" I asked

"Nah not from the school but the coach is planning to kick our asses in practice I'm sure"

"Damn, sorry to hear that"

"It's cool, now that you're here" He said and I scoffed

"You are so cheesy" I said to him

"You love it"

"Keep telling yourself that" I said as we reached our class

"So listen after practice, want to come over? My parents are gone, my brother will be in some drama club thing, and we'll have the whole place to ourselves" He said

"Alright, but we're not going all the way….yet" I said as the bell rang, after our first class they day seemed to be flying by I was at my locker after lunch getting my things.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother but is that the new Marc Jacobs bag?" A girl with long dark wavy hair asked me

"Um yeah my aunt is a fashion buyer down in LA so she sends me things like this all the time" I told her

"Okay you're my new best friend, I'm Fiona Coyne" She said

"Nice to meet you Jayde Saunders" I told her with a smile

"Where are you headed?" She asked

"Um history" I said

"Me too, walk with me?"

"Sure" I said we walked and talked she was telling me about her trip home to New York, she was really cool, I think I have found my new best friend. We talked all though class I could tell Perino was pissed at us, but he's always mad about something, by the end of that class we had made a shopping date and exchanged numbers

"Did you want to come hang after school?" She asked me but Owen had just shown up wrapping an arm around me

"Give her room to breathe Owen" Fiona told him and I laughed

"It's cool this is my boyfriend"

"Oh, okay well I'm going to go now I'll call you later"

"Alright later Fi" I said

"Fi? What are you 2 bffs now or something?" Owen asked

"She's my friend, I really like her she's like my fashion soul mate" I told him and he laughed then kissed me

"I have to go to practice now but I could skip" He said against my lips I pushed him away

"No you have to go to practice, but I'll be over later and we'll have all the time in the world" I said kissing his neck

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't stop that" He said and I pulled away

"Fine see you later" I said leaving I went home did my homework, called my parents back home then Owen texted me saying he was home and giving me directions I fixed my hair and make-up and left. I found Owen's house pretty easy, I knocked and he opened the door wearing just a wife beater and jeans and I had to say he looked good

"Hey beautiful" He said letting me in

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"Come on' He said and led me over to the table where he had a beautiful dinner set up for us

"Aww babe I can't believe you did this" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I didn't I ordered and picked up" he said and I laughed

"I still love it you get an A for effort" I said kissing him

"Thank you" He said and we sat down, the food was great after we finished we laid down on the couch to watch a movie, well Owen was laying I was laying on top of him. I leaned up and kissed him which turned into a make out session, soon I let his tongue in and I pulled him closer. Owen sat up so I was straddling his lap, suddenly he stood up I wrapped my legs around him and he carried us up to his room. He laid us down on his bed I rolled us over so I was top, I tugged at his shirt and he helped me pull it off, Owen started kissing my neck and pulling at my shirt just as he was about to pull it off

"Owen I'm-"Tristan stopped when he saw us

"I-I'm sorry, I-I" Tristan stuttered

"GET OUT!" Owen yelled and Tristan shut the door and ran from the room and I started laughing

"This is not funny" Owen said

"It kind of is once you think about it" I said and Owen mumbled something

"I should go" I said getting up, but he pulled me back down

"Don't go" He wined

"Baby, that's not cute and I have to go I'll see you tomorrow"

"You don't have to go"

"Yes I do before you make me break my rule" I told him and he just rolled his eyes, I kissed him

"Bye Owen" I said and got up to leave he walked me out and kissed me

"If you don't see my brother tomorrow it means I killed him" He said and laughed and left.

I walked into school and was bombarded by Fiona

"Oh thank God I've been looking for you all morning" She said

"Well here I am what's up?" I asked

"I need your help, student council is putting on a dance as an apology to the hockey team, but we need to get the hockey team on board" She said

"And you want me to talk to Owen to try and get the hockey team on board" I finished

"Yeah pretty much, I just want you to know I'm not trying to take advantage of our friendship or anything" She said

"Fiona calm down it's fine but Owen isn't the one you should be talking to, Dallas is the captain"

"Yeah I know the thing is I kind of blew him off when he tried to hit on me earlier"

"Come on we'll talk to him together, He and I are kind of sort of friends…and if push comes to shove I'd play the brother card" I told her

"Oh thank you" She said hugging me we linked arms and went to find Dallas, we couldn't find Dallas until the end of the day we caught him coming out of the school

"Mike Dallas" Fiona called

"Fiona Coyne and Jayde Saunders, what's up not getting enough from Milligan" He said with a smirk and just rolled my eyes

"We're here on business" I told him

"Yeah on behalf of student council" Fiona said

"Yeah? Well now I'm the one not interested" He said and started walking away Fiona looked at me and I pushed her forward

"We'd like to throw a dance" She told him

"Don't care" He said still walking

"Something low key, to boost the school morale and we'd like the Ice Hounds to be a part of it" I jumped in

"The last time student council wanted my team to be a part of something we got humiliated" He told me

"Well Fiona wasn't here for that student council's under her watch now, and if you tell Simpson your team backs this dance you won't regret it" I told him

"Okay, I want to involve in planning the dance you know, keeping an eyes on things" He said

"Okay sure we could use the help" Fiona said

"And I want something else" He said looking me up and down

"A dance from both of you" He said now doing the same to Fiona

"What? You do know I'm dating your teammate, do I look like a puck bunny to you?" I snapped

"Yeah and I told you I'm a lesbian" Fiona said

"Still not convinced, and I'll talk to Owen" He said

"Don't I can't agree to this" I said

"Fine"

"Wait, how about instead of making Jayde dance with you I'll dance with you twice" Fiona offered

"Okay I could work with that" He said and they shook on it and Dallas walked away

"Thank you" I told her

"No problem" She told

"You're a lesbian?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No I was just wondering why you didn't tell me, we're supposed to be friends" I told her

"We are I'm sorry Jayde forgive me?" She said

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I could be friends with a liar"

"What?" She said with anger in her voice

"I totally joking calm down" I said with a laugh

"Don't do that! So are you going to help with the dance?"

"Of course you don't even have to ask" I said to her and we started going over everything we needed for the dance

Owen's Pov

I stretching for practice when Dallas came in he sat in the stall next me and looked at me

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I told

"I have to tell you something" He said

"What?" I asked really not interested

"It's about your girl" He said and I looked at him

"What about her?" I asked

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but she came on to me" He said and I laughed

"Good one Dallas" I said going back to stretching

"I'm being serious, she came on to me strong to get me to help with the student council dance. I turned her down though because we're boys" He said as I felt my anger rising

"You're lying" I in a low voice

"What reason would I have to lie about something like this? And think about it why is she even down here, just to look out for Cam or is she hoping to latch on to an NHL hopeful"

"Shut up" I told him, because for some reason this was making sense

"I'm sorry man but it looks like she's just a puck bunny" he said patting me on the shoulder and walking away. Just then my phone went off with a text

The Dot after practice?

-Jayde

I felt anger rising in me when I read the text if she thinks she can play me she's got another thing coming.


	5. The break up

Jayde's Pov

I was leaving school after helping Fiona with the dance. I had text Owen a while ago but for some reason he never text me back.

"This is weird" I said out loud

"What is?" Fiona asked me

"Owen hasn't text me back, he always does"

"Maybe their practice ran over, I'm sure he'll text you later"

"Yeah you're right I'm tripping, see you tomorrow" I said hugging her

"See you" She said and I got in my car and went home, when I got there Cam was already there

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I live here?" He said

"No that's not what I meant I thought you would still be at practice"

"No practice let out almost a half hour ago"

"Really?"

"Really, really what's up?"

"Was Owen there?"

"Yeah he is on the team, now what's wrong are you guys fighting already"

"Not that I know of but I texted him earlier and he hasn't text me back"

"That's weird, do you want me to talk to him"

"No the last thing I need is my little brother involved in my love life. Speaking of which what happened with the Facerange girl?" I asked him, and his whole expression changed

"She turned out not to be who I thought she was" He said leaving it at that

"Do you want me to kick her ass?" I asked

"No, no down Jayde the last thing I need is my big sister involved in my love life" He said mocking me

"Shut up" I said tossing the kitchen rag at him

"You missed" He said with a laugh

"Whatever I'm going to try to call Owen, go do your homework" I told him

"Sure mom" He said I flipped him off. I got to my room and called Owen and got no answer I wondered what was going on, whatever I'll talk to him tomorrow I thought and went to sleep.

When I got to school I looked for Owen but Fiona pulled me aside for the dance stuff, turns out Dallas and the Ice Hounds were all on board. Speak of the devil I saw him and Fiona talking, it kind of looked like flirting

"Hey Dallas have you seen Owen?"

"Um yeah earlier he was by his locker" He said to me

"Thanks" I said and turned to leave when a girl in pigtails and glasses came up to us and she looked angry

"Hey Immy" Fiona said to her

"Hey I wanted to talk but I see you're busy" The girl said

"Oh no you know Dallas, and this is Jayde. Jayde this is my girlfriend Imogen, Imogen this is my new friend Jayde"

"Nice to meet you" I said holding a hand out she just looked at it

"Okay I'm going to go find my guy, see you at lunch Fi" I said walking away, I took Dallas advice and I found Owen at his locker but he wasn't alone. He had a fan club of about 3 11th graders, I walked up

"Hey can we talk?" I said he just rolled his eyes

"What" He snapped, I took a step back

"Alone" I snapped and the girls ran off

"Why did you that?" He snapped at me

"What is your problem?" I asked and he just ignored me

"Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere hooking up with Dallas?"

"Dallas? What does he-"

"Stop bullshitting me! He told all about how you tried to hook up with him yesterday"

"Owen I didn't-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it you puck slut!" He yelled in my face

"Owen" I said trying not to cry why was he being like this

"Get out of my face we're done" He said and slammed his locker and walked away, I stood there in hallway in shock and I was trying not to cry. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the bathroom once I was in there I broke down I felt someone patting my back. I looked and saw Eli's girlfriend Clare

"I-I s-sorry about this, you can go if you want" I told her

"No that was a real dick move Owen just did, he's always been kind of an asshole" She told me

I cried for about 5 more minutes the pulled myself together

"Thanks for this Clare" I said

"Don't mention it" She said with a smile

"You going to head back to class?" She asked me

"No I'm going to go to the student council room and hide there" I told her

"Okay, if you need anything"

"Thank you Clare" I said and walked out I made it to the student council room and stayed there the rest of the day. After the last bell rang Fiona came in and rushed over to me once she saw me

"What happened?" She asked

"Owen broke up me, and I have no idea why" I said trying not to cry

"What! That jerk! So he just did it no reason why"

"No well he something about Dallas telling him something but it didn't make any sense" I told her

"Well maybe you guys should talk"

"He called me a puck slut in front of the whole school!" I told her

"He said what!? Oh I'm going to kick his ass how dare he"

"Don't he's not worth it...I need to talk to Dallas"

"Dallas why?"

"Because it's starting to make sense to me now, Owen and I were fine all yesterday until he went to practice, and that was after Dallas hit on me"

"You don't think he, oh my God it does make sense, but why would he stoop so low"

"I don't know, but I'm going to slap him when I see him" I told her with a laugh

"Owen too" I added

"How about we have a girl's night at my loft after the dance, you can stay over, we'll eat junk food, watch romantic comedies and all that jazz" She said

"I'll have to ask my billet parents but sure that sound great" I told her and she hugged me

We finished setting up for the dance, I changed my clothes then I was on the door. When I saw Fiona and she was still avoiding Imogen I waved her over

"Imogen is over there getting ready to go on go talk to her! Now" I said pushing her

"Okay geez I didn't know you were so bossy" She said and I rolled my eyes, I kept taking tickets I felt my heart drop when Owen came to the door with some blonde draped all over him, and he called me a puck slut. I ignored him and that thing he came with. Soon Fiona came on and introduced the band. And she came over by me

"You guys made up?" I asked

"Yeah she's my girlfriend" She told me

"I'm so happy for you, at least one of us got our happy ending tonight" I said and she looked at me I motioned over to Owen and his date

"I'm going to kill him" She said under her breath as the band finished we all clapped and Fiona grabbed my arm

"Ow what are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me over to the hockey players

"Dallas! What did you do?" Fiona demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said trying to play it off

"You told Owen that I came on to you. And you know that's a lie" I said

"What the hell is going on?" Owen spoke for the first time

"What's going on is that Dallas lied to you. I was there, he hit on Jayde not the other way around" Fiona told him

"Is that true?" Owen asked me

"You seriously think I would cheat on you, with your teammate at that!" I snapped

"Dallas fess up now!" Fiona demanded he just blew her off and started to walk away, but Owen grabbed him and slammed him against the wall

"Now you told me that she came on to you, is it true?" Owen asked furious

"No man I lied I'm sorry" Dallas said and Owen went to hit him

"Owen stop! He's not worth it" I said putting a hand on his arm, he looked at me then back at Dallas then let him go. And Dallas and the rest of the guys rushed off, while Owen stood there looking at me

"Okay now that we got that out of the way you 2 go talk" Fiona said pushing me into Owen

"I'm okay" I said going to walk away but Owen grabbed my arm

"Can we talk please?" He pleaded, I sighed and nodded and he led us out of gym, and into an empty class room. Owen shut the door and turned and looked at me

"Are you going to talk?" I asked

"Look Jayde I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking it's just when Dallas told me I got angry and I didn't know what to do"

"How about talk to me your girlfriend! Or trust that I care about you so much that I would never do that you!" I snapped

"I know! I do trust you, it's just"

"Just what? Owen, then you called me a slut today in front of everyone!"

"I feel like shit, because of it I wish I could take it back but I can't. I need you to know I'm so, so sorry Jayde and I'll spend forever trying to make this up to you, please forgive me"

"Okay" I said

"Jayde" He said walking to me he leaned down to kiss but I turned my head and he got my cheek

"I forgive but we're not getting back together" I told him

"Why? Jayde"

"You don't trust me, you publically humiliated me, and just in case you forgot you're here tonight with someone else" I told him

"I said I was sorry"

"I know but I can't just forget everything that has happened. If we do get back together it will be a long way down the road" I told him

"Jayde, baby please don't do this" He begged, I just kissed his cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and left.


	6. A misunderstanding

Jayde's Pov

It's been a month since the whole dance fiasco, Owen and I were still broken up but not for his lack of trying. I'm just not sure if I could trust him again, Fiona and Imogen have been pushing me to give in those 2 have become my best friends. Only thing is I have been worried about is Cam lately he just seems so sad, even though he now has his first girlfriend a ninth grader named Maya. I liked her well enough, but I still had my protective big sister eyes on her. I made it to my locker where there was a rose waiting

"Ugh Owen" I said to myself

"Thinking about me already I guess that is a good sign" He said appearing next to me

"You know this is getting old" I said waving the rose in his face

"I didn't send that" He said

"Sure" I asked opening my locker and an envelope fell out I bent down and picked it up I opened it and there was one line on the paper

'I'll miss you, see you soon'

I felt my heart stop and I started to look around

"Who is it from?"

"N-no one" I said

"Come on tell me who I have to beat up" Owen joked

"Stop!" I snapped and the smile wiped off his face

"JJ, what's wrong seriously, who's the note from" He said taking it from me

"Don't!" I said trying to take it from him

"What's this?" He asked reading it

"Nothing" I said taking it from him I slammed my locker and tried to walk away

"Jayde! Talk to me" Owen said grabbing my arm

"You're shaking" He said looking me in the eyes

"I can talk about this here, I-I need to go talk to Mr. Simpson and then call my parents" I said pulling away

"Come on I'll walk you" He said taking my hand he walked me to the office, never letting go of my hand. I sat waiting for Simpson trying not to cry I could believe this was happening to me again

"Jayde? You want to come on back?" Mr. Simpson said

"Can Owen come?" I asked not wanting him to leave me

"Sure" Simpson said with a small smile

"So Ms. Saunders what can I do for you today?"

"You've seen my file right?"

"Yeah" He said slowly not know where this was going

"The whole thing even the restricted stuff"

"Yeah your parents asked me to"

"Well it's happening again" I said handing him the note

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I nodded

"This is how it always starts, a rose and a note" I said

"Wait what's happening?" Owen asked confused

"Do you want to contact the police?" Simpson asked me and I just nodded

"My parents too please" I said with my voice breaking

"Alright I'm going to do that now, Owen you'll stay with her?"

"Yes I'm not going anywhere" He said and wrapped an arm around me

He sat with me until Simpson came back he had called my parents, the police, and my billet parents.

"Do you want to go home Jayde?" Mr. Simpson asked me

"No, no I can't let this rule my life again" I said getting up

"Okay my door is always open, you know that right?" He said and I nodded

"Thanks Mr. Simpson" I said and Owen and I left the office

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Owen asked

"Yeah I will later" I told him

"I have practice later" He told me

"Come by after, and we can talk and if you don't say anything to Cam that would be great"

"Of course not"

"Thank you Owen" I said kissing his cheek and we when to class. The rest of the day was a blur soon I was home and the Kelley's were fussing over me, until I told them I was fine. Then they debated on if they should still go out tonight, I told them to go Cam and I would be fine. Then I went to my room and Skype my parents

"Hey mom can you see me?" I said

"Yeah perfect, oh honey are you alright? Do you want to come home?" She shot out question after question

"Yeah mom I'm fine, no I don't want to come home I'm going to stick it out. Everything is still in place right?" I asked her and she nodded

"Then I'm going to be fine" I told her

"I just miss you and Cam so much what I was thinking letting 2 of my kids go live with a billet family" She said

"The Kelley's are cool they make me feel at home" I told her and she smiled

"Well that's all I can ask for, I talked to Cam earlier"

"Really?"

"Yeah he seems so homesick, and this losing streak isn't really helping"

"Yeah I know it's really been getting him down and some of the guys on the team have been ragging him about it. I'll talk to him mom"

"Okay good, did you tell him what's going on?"

"No I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary, he already has enough on his mind" I told her. We talked some more and I talked to my brothers and little sister. Then my mom promised to have my dad call when he got home from work, I told her I loved her then hung up. About an hour later Emily came up and told me that she and Aaron were leaving there was money for pizza downstairs and if it got too late they were just going to get a hotel room, I hugged her and told her goodbye. About an hour later there was a knock on the door, I went to get it and it was Owen.

"Hey" I said letting him in

"Hey, how are you" He said kissing my cheek

"I've had better days" I told him honestly

"I know, how's Cam feeling?" He asked

"Um he's fine as far as I know"

"He's not here?" He asked shocked

"No wasn't he at practice?"

"He came then he got sick puking all over the place so he went home or was supposed to" He told me

"Can you not say anything about this to the team? He's been going through tough time lately" I told him

"My lips are sealed"

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"Are you hungry or do you want something to drink?" I offered

"No I'm good, are you ready to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Straight to the point" I said and I led him up to my room we sat down on my bed

"So…" He started

"Okay about 2 years ago, this kid transferred into my high school his name was Simon, I barely knew the kid we had only talk maybe twice, and then he started showing up everywhere I went, then I started to get roses on my locker like today. He basically started stalking me, I told my parents they called the police they didn't do anything because he hadn't physically hurt me yet. But he's completely out of his mind he's convinced that I'm in love with him. So one night I was out with my friends and when I was leaving I felt someone grab me from behind, it was him I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He held me down I started to scream and that's when he started beating me, shortly after I blackout and when I woke I was in the hospital and he was gone" I explained and I started to cry

Owen came over and pulled me into his arms

"Did he um" Owen tried to ask

"Yeah" I whispered and Owen just held me tighter

"I'm going to kill him" Owen said I just shook my head

"You don't have to worry about this psycho, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" He said kissing my head, I looked up at him and I suddenly pulled him down and pressed my lips to his. I parted his lips with my tongue, I feel Owen's arms wrap around my waist I rise on my toes to deepen the kiss. I backed him up to the bed and pushed him down and climbed on top of him straddling his waist I started kissing down his neck, I grind into his lap. He pulled me back up and kissed me again, soon he was kissing my neck and I release a long moan. I pulled back and looked into his eyes

"Do you have a condom?" I asked and he nodded so I sat up pulling off my shirt then I took off my bra. I saw Owen's blue eyes widen and I feel heat go through my body. Owen sat up so his lips are lined up with my breasts his lip slide lower and take one nipple in his mouth. My hands on his shoulders dig into his skin through his shirt. His lips move over my other breast and repeats his actions. I reach down and pulled off his shirt I traced my fingers over his shoulders, biceps. Suddenly Owen pulled back

"What?" I asked breathless

"Are you sure about this?" He asked I nodded

"Yes please Owen, I need you to make me forget" I said against his lips, he pressed his lips to mine and rolled on top of me, he pulled my pants off as I unbuttoned his jeans. Soon my pants and panties were on the floor and Owen was just in his boxers

"You are so beautiful" He said into my ear I pulled his boxers down and pulled him on top of me, he pushed in my entrance. My nails dug into his shoulders as he filled me.

"Owen!" I bit down on my lip getting use to his size. He nipped at my neck Owen's hips slowly pulled back causing us both to moan his hips snapped back making him quickly fill me again.

"Yes Owen!" I pushed my hips down meeting his thrust, he bit down on my neck

"Oh yes!" He moved his lips to mine taking control of my mouth his tongue dominating mine tasting ever sweet bit he could. I broke from our steamy kiss.

"You're so beautiful Jayde" His finger pushed back my hair, touched my lips rolled over my stiff nipples passed my stomach and firmly grabbed my hips. Tingling rose up my back and my walls tightened. "I'm cuming." I gasped for air

"Owen!" I said trying to catch my breath and he kept kissing my neck

"Stay the night?" I asked him

"What about your billet's?"

"They're out for the night" I said looking at him, he got out the bed and found his phone

"Really right now?" I asked

"I was just letting the parental's know I'm staying at the Torres's" He said with a smile and got back in bed and pulled me close I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep at the sound of his heartbeat.


	7. He's Back

Jayde's Pov

When I woke up I was alone I felt little disappointment, but also relief because I had no idea what I was going to say to Owen, I got up went and showered when I got out I saw a note on my desk. It was from Owen he was just saying that he went home to shower and change and he would see me at school, and that he wanted to talk. Just great I thought I wasn't ready for this, I went down stairs and saw Cam

"Good morning" He said cheerily

"Morning" I said slowly

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine, what's up with you? You're all chipper this morning"

"I just had a good night"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Because Owen told me you got sick right before practice" I said and his face fell

"You didn't say anything"

"Your secrets safe. So what happened?"

"I faked sick and went to hang out with Maya and her friends"

"How did you do that?"

"I may have drunk some milk" He whispered

"Cam! You know you can't have dairy and if mom finds out it's my ass"

"Which is why she won't find out as far as anyone knows it was just a 24 hour bug"

"Why didn't you want to go to practice?" I asked him

"You know I haven't been playing so good and some of the guys have been on me about it. It's just becoming a little too much" He said

"Cam why didn't you say something? We can talk to your coach about cutting down your hours or something"

"No, no I can't do that"

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know"

"Look Cam it's your life so whatever you choose I got your back, if you don't want to play anymore that fine. No pressure we'll go back home if you want to"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes! Dummy I love you and I support you 100%" I told him and gave him a hug

"Thanks Jay you're the best"

"Tell me something I don't know. You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded

When Cam and I got to school we separated he went to find his friend and Fiona ran into me

"Wow JJ you weren't feeling it this morning?" Fiona asked me

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Sweats, no make-up, and messy bun it's not your usual look. So tell me what's up" Fiona said

''Come on" I said and pulled her into the council room and shut the door so no one could hear us. I told everything that's has happened in the last 24 hours

"So you have a stalker?"

"Yeah" I said

"And he raped you?" She asked in disbelief

"Yeah" I said and she hugged me tight

"I'm so sorry JJ if you need anything you know I'm here for you"

"Thanks Fi, but there's something else" I said

"What?"

"I slept with Owen last night" I said quietly

"WHAT!? Details!" She said

"He was there when I got the note yesterday, and he stayed with me all day he was so sweet. And I don't know I kissed him and we went from there"

"So are you guys back together?" She asked

"That's the thing I don't know, I falling for him even harder than before. But I'm still a little hurt about what happened before" I told her

"I know but I'm sure if he could change it he would. But he can't and he's spent the past month trying to make up for it, I think you should give him another chance" She said

"I'll talk to him later" I said

"Come on we're going to be late

We left and went to class the day went by slowly I had a pop quiz in history, and Owen kept looking at me with a worried expression. I think he might think that I regret last night because I kind of been avoiding him all day. The closer it got to the end of the day the more nervous I got because I knew I couldn't hide from Owen then. But I tried I was rushing to find Cam so I could get out of there, when I ran directly into Owen

"Hey" He said

"Hi"

"You've been avoiding me" He stated

"No, I've just been busy today" I said and he gave me a look

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not lying"

"Yeah and the fact that you just said you're not lying tells me you lying" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Is this about last night?" He said and I didn't say anything

"Shit! I knew it I'm sorry Jayde"

"Owen! No it's just we need to talk" I said

"Alright come on" He said and pulled me to his car we got in

"I drove today" I told him

"We're not going anywhere I have to wait for my stupid brother anyway. This is just a quiet place for us to talk" He said and we just sat there not saying anything

"So" He said

"Alright um I don't regret last night, in fact it was the best night of my life" I told him

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm falling for you Owen, and I don't like it" I said

"Why? Because of what happened before?" He asked and I nodded

"Jayde I thought we were past that"

"You didn't trust me, it's not something I can just get over"

"And I lost you because of it I know! But I said I'm sorry, I've been trying to make things right for almost 2 months now! What more do you want Jayde?" He snapped

"I don't know!"

"I love you Jayde! I do but I don't know what else I can do" He said and I froze

"You love me?"

"Yes I do so much, and this is not the way I wanted to tell you" He said hitting his head on the horn, and I laughed

"You're laughing right now? I'm pouring my heart out to you and your laughing" He said and I just pulled him in for a kiss

"I love you too" I said pulling away and placing my forehead on his

"Really?" He asked and I nodded

"Yes and I forgive you and I want this with you" I said, then he kissed me soon we started making out when we heard someone tapping on the window. We looked it was both of our brothers

"See you tomorrow?" I asked him

"Yeah you coming to my game?"

"Duh, my brother is also playing" I said and got out of the car

It was game night Fiona and Imogen bailed on me so I was sitting with Maya and Tristan, they were pretty cool. Cam talked to Dallas and got switched to right wing and he was killing it tonight, he scored both of the team's goals tonight and was going for a hat trick.

"7 seconds I can't watch" Maya said covering her eyes I laughed

"This is exciting Cam already scored 2 goals tonight, you lucky charm you" Tristan told her, they guys were getting ready to make their play and Maya started doing something with her arms

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Sending more luck" She said and Tristan and I looked at each other

"Come on Cam you got this" I yelled as he won the face off the scored the winning goal with seconds to spare, and the crowd went crazy I was so proud of him, I waited after the game for Cam and when he finally came out he looked upset

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, Dallas just bombarded me with the press it was just a bit overwhelming" He told me

"Are you sure? Cam you know you can tell me if something's wrong" I told him

"I'm fine!" He snapped

"Okay, then let's go" I said

We left and when we got home Cam went straight up to his room, he's really starting to worry me. I didn't really know what to do. I went to my room and my phone rang it was Owen

"Hey superstar" I said to him and he laughed

"I don't know about that Cam pretty much ruled that game" He told me

"Yeah but it couldn't have been done without your 2 assists" I told him

"Damn I want to kiss you right now" He said and I laughed

"Well save those kisses for me for tomorrow" I told him

"I just wanted to hear your voice I'll see you tomorrow beautiful I love you" He said

"I'll never get tired of hearing that I love you too see you tomorrow" I said and hung up. I just laid there thinking about everything Simon is back and somewhere watching me. And I worried about Cam maybe I should talk to someone about this, I don't know eventually I put my mind to rest and fell asleep.


	8. Back Together

Jayde's Pov

Two days later Cam seemed a lot better apparently he talked with Maya and she made him feel better, after that she became my new favorite person. I was in chemistry with Owen we were supposed to be doing our experiment but he was just goofing around

"Stop you're going to get us in trouble" I told him with a laugh

"That's not so bad a whole hour of detention you and me, alone" He said wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh

"Don't ever do that again you look like an 80s porn star when you do that" I told him

"Shut up" He said and flicked some water at me

"You are so dead" I said and was about to throw some water back. When Ms. Oh came in looking for me

"Jayde come with me please and bring your stuff" She said I nodded

"What did you do bad girl?" Owen asked

"Shut up, I didn't do anything I'll let you know what's up" I told him and left

"What's wrong?" I asked Ms. Oh when I saw the look on her face

"It's Campbell"

"What about him is he alright?" I asked frantic

"He's fine he fell off the catwalk and hurt his arm, were getting ready to take him to the hospital"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"I need to be with him I-I. What was he doing up there?" I asked

"Calm down Jayde he seems fine I think he just hurt his arm come on" She said and led me to the front of the school where they were putting Cam in the ambulance

"Wait I'm going with him" I said

"Who are you?" the EMT asked me

"I'm his sister" I told him and they let me in

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I snapped

"I was just fooling around I'm fine JJ"

"You not fine! Look at you Cam, this could have been a lot worse" I said

"Ms. Please calm down" The EMT asked me I just sat back and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, when we got to the hospital they made me sit in the waiting room. So I texted Owen asking him to come and letting him know what was going on. He said he'd update the team and he's on his way. I was sitting there for about an hour when the doctor finally came out

"Is he okay?" I asked him

"Yeah Campbell is fine, no signs of concussion, no internal damage. He just broke his right arm it's going to take about 6 to 8 weeks to heal but he's going to be fine" He told me and I left out a sigh of relief

"Thank you doctor, can I see him?"

"Yeah come on" He said and led me to Cam who was getting his cast put on

"Hey JJ, still mad?"

"Yes but I'm glad you're okay" I told him and waited until the nurse finished. She said she was going to get the discharge papers and be right back

"Thank you" I told her and she nodded

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier" I told him

"Its fine JJ" He told me

"Don't you ever scare me like this again Cam, you're my little brother it's my job to protect you and I've been doing it since you've been born. I don't know what I would do if something happen to you." I said and hugged him

"I'm sorry too I didn't meant to scare you like that" Cam said then the nurse came back in with the discharge papers, and pointed us to the nurses station we're checking out, when Owen came in followed by Dallas and Maya

"What happened?" Dallas asked

"He was fooling around on the catwalk and fell" I told him

"What the hell Cam?" Dallas snapped at him

"Hey back off Dallas!" I told him

"I wasn't talking to you so shut up" He snapped

"Watch how you talk to her!" Owen snapped getting in his face

"Guys chill not here" Cam spoke up for the first time and they back off

"What's the damage?" Owen asked

"Broken arm" Cam answered

"And how long is that going to put you out?" Dallas asked

"6 to 8 weeks" Cam answered and Dallas huffed then left. I rolled my eyes and finished up what I was doing, while Cam was talking to Maya

"Sorry about that" Owen said

"Why the hell did you bring him?" I asked

"I told the guys what was going on and he just kind of followed" Owen told me

"Figures, you guys ready to go?" I asked Cam and Maya and they nodded.

Three Weeks Later

Cam is still out of commission but he's been having fun hanging out with Maya and their friends, he got an ear full from our mom when she heard what happened. I was worried she might come down and kill him herself, the worst part of the past few weeks I've still been getting notes. I've turned everyone over to the police and now they are on the lookout for Simon because he's clearly violating the restraining order, Owen gets pissed every time I get one, but he's been great so supportive I fall for him more every day. The only thing is we have yet to talk the future because graduation was coming and fast. We were now in chemistry in a group with me, Owen, and Bianca. When Drew showed up

"Hey" Bianca said and we looked up

"How did you get past security?" She asked

"Officer Turner and I go way back. Hey Jayde, what's up bro?" He said to me and Owen

"Covalent bonding" Owen told him

"Sounds boring" Drew said

"It is but this clown is keeping us entertained" I told him motioning to Owen

"Yeah whatever still boring" Drew said and Owen and I went back to work

"Pistons tickets?" Bianca said and I looked and saw Drew holding 2 tickets

"I thought we could drive down tomorrow hit up an outlet mall, get a hotel room" Drew said suggestively

"Sounds awesome but I have a huge chemistry test this week" She told him

"Come on I never see you anymore"

"Well we started a study group so we'll be studying at the loft later"

"Um we'll take those tickets if you don't want them" Owen said and I elbowed him

"What?" He said and I just shook my head

"Drew Torres your no longer a student here goodbye" The teacher said to him

"Hey bro don't worry I'll take care of your girl while you're at work" Owen joked putting an arm around Bianca

"If you don't put that arm down the only thing taking care of you will be your hand" I told him and he quickly put his arm down and Bianca laughed

"You got him whipped, go girl" Bianca said and give me a high five

"You both suck" Owen grumbled

After school I met Owen at his car I caught a ride with him today, we waited for Fiona and Imogen when they got there we headed over to the loft, when we got there Drew was there setting up drinks

"Hey guys" He said as we walked in

"Holy candleonly" Imogen said

"Wow when did you get this?" I asked seeing the giant 3-D TV on the wall

"Yeah what's happening on my wall?" Fiona asked

"I thought we needed a new TV so are you guys ready to get your 3-D on?" Drew said handing us 3-D glasses

"Dude this is sick!" Owen said taking his glasses

"I know" Drew said

"We're supposed to be studying" Bianca told him

"What you can study and watch motocross in the background?" He said to her

"Wow this is so cool" I said

"It's like I'm actually there" Imogen said

"Are you guys ready I have tons of snacks" Drew said

"It's like the bikes are coming out of the screen" Owen said

So that's how are study group turned into a party, we just chilled and watch TV and ate snacks, Imogen was pretending to ride the bike, Drew and Bianca cuddled up on the couch Owen was sitting at the counter, I was on the couch

"Whoa it's way later than I thought" Owen said looking at his phone

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 11" He told me

"Shit, my billets are going to kill me" I said getting my stuff

"But we didn't get any studying done" Bianca said and Owen just shrugged

"Yeah I got to jettison too" Imogen said and she gave Fiona a kiss, I gave Fi and hug and said bye to Drew him and Owen did the man-shake thing and we started to leave

"Guys what about the Chem test?" Bianca asked

"Guess we're winging it" Fiona said and we agreed

"See ya" Owen said

Owen dropped Imogen off first, then took me home

"I hope you know it's too late for an in car make out session" I told him

"I know come on" He said getting out

"No its fine the lights are on they're probably waiting" I told him

"Maybe I want an on the porch make out session" He said with a smirk

"No you need to make your curfew, so you don't get grounded we're supposed to be going out this weekend" I told him and he threw his head back and groaned

"Aww don't be a baby, I'll see you tomorrow" I told him then pulled him in for a kiss

"Mmm I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He said and I got out I blew him a kiss from the door, then went inside

"There you are I was about to send out a search party" Emily said to me

"I'm sorry we were studying and lost track of time, won't happen again" I told her

"Better not now head on up to bed. Did you eat?"

"Yeah I ate, night Emily" I said going upstairs

"Night" She called

We I got to my room my phone buzzed with a text. I opened it and my heart stopped it was a picture of me and Owen kissing from a few minutes ago, captioned: I see you. I threw it then Emily and Aaron came in

"Jayde what's wrong?" Emily asked seeing my face I pointed to my phone Aaron went and picked it up

"Son of a bitch" He said

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"We're going to catch him Jayde, you hear me? I promise we're going to put an end to this" Aaron said


	9. Clare's Birthday

Jayde's Pov

I hardly slept last night, so I felt like crap on the bright side not being able to sleep I was able to do some cramming for the chem test. I was at my locker, when I felt arms come around me I jumped.

"Dammit Owen don't do that!" I snapped pushing him off

"Whoa what's wrong" He asked concerned

"Nothing" I said

"Bullshit, did you get another note?" He asked and I could hear the anger in his voice. I nodded and pulled up the picture on my phone

"That motherfucker!" Owen snapped punching the locker next to mine

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself, the Ice Hounds need you now that Cam is out" I told him

"Fuck the Ice Hounds I worried about you! There some freak out there terrorizing my girlfriend!"

"Owen please calm down for me?" I said putting my arms around his neck

"I'll be cool for now"

"Thank you" I said and kissed him

"Owen Milligan please report to the office" The intercom said

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! That I know of" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Go let me know what's up" I told him, he kissed me then left.

I was at lunch when I finally caught up with Owen again

"Hey" He said kissing me sitting down with his lunch

"Hey, what happened?" I asked him

"Um Dallas and the rest of the starting line except me and Cam got suspended"

"What? For what?" I asked picking at his lunch

"Drinking on school grounds" He said

"So what's up with the team?"

"We're going to miss the next 3 games and with Cam out I guess that's it for the season, were for sure not making the playoffs"

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Thanks but I'm fine, you think this is a good enough reason to finally kick Dallas's ass"

"Dallas being Dallas is a good enough reason to kick his ass, but I don't need you getting suspended too" I said and kissed his cheek just then my phone went off I had a text from Eli he needed my help with something.

"Hey Eli needs my help but I'll catch you later?" I said getting up

"You better"

I met Eli outside of the auditorium with Adam, Fiona, and Alli

"What's up?" I asked

"Good you here, now the big day is approaching and it's gotta be a surprise" He said

"What are you talking about Eli?" Adam asked

"Clare's newspaper internship didn't work out, so she's pretty upset about it and we're going to cheer her up. With a surprise 17th birthday party tonight and your all going to help" Eli told us and Fiona raised her hand

"I barely know Clare and I don't care about her birthday so why am I expected to help?" Fiona asked

"Because the party will at your loft and you're planning it, and Jayde's helping" He said

"I am?" I asked and Eli just nodded

"I don't think so" Fiona said

"I'll give you 2 money to spend" Eli said to us

"Last minute party planning with a budget why didn't you say so?" Fiona said agreeing to help

"Remember this is a surprise" Eli said and we left

"So how are we doing this?" I asked Fiona

"Well first let's get Imogen to help" She said

"Yeah and I can get Owen to help with the heavy lifting" I said

"Deal, we'll meet back here at the end of the day"

"Cool see ya" I said walking away

Afterschool I met Owen at his locker

"Hey boyfriend" I said

"Hey, now what's this about a surprise party?" He asked

"Eli throwing a party for Clare for her birthday, and he asked me and Fiona to plan it so we're meeting up with Fiona now" I told him

"We? What makes you think I'm helping or even going to this party?"

"Please, Owen" I begged he just shook his head

"No"

"Please if you come help with this party I'll make it worth your while" I told him kissing his neck

"Jayde" He said rolling his eyes

"Owen please" I said pulling him to me still kissing his neck, I leaned up and nipped at his ear

"Fine but you owe me big time" He said kissing me

"I love you" I told him

"Yeah sure come on" He said taking my hand, we met up with Imogen and Fiona, then we got to work moving tables, blowing up balloons, hanging the banner all in all I say we did a pretty good job. Owen took me by my house to grab a change of clothes, then we went to his house so he could change. No one was home so we had a quickie, then we got dressed and made it back to Fiona's just in time.

"What took you guys so long?" Fiona asked

"We got caught up, but we're here" I told her, she gave me a knowing smirk

"You 2 are nasty" She said with a laugh

"I can't help that she wants it all time, not that I blame her" Owen said and I hit him

"EW I don't want to know anything that goes on between you 2, Jayde is like my sister" Fiona said covering her ears.

Everyone showed up about an hour later, I was helping Fiona with the food, I was starting to get worried that Eli hadn't showed up yet Imogen had been texting him but she got no answer.

"Okay guys she's here, she's here" Fiona announced just then Eli came through the door looking upset

"There you are! You're so late Alli texted to say their cab pulled up" I told him

"They didn't see you did they? I hate spoilers" Imogen asked

"I don't think so" He said in a flat voice

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Clare is in love with her journalism mentor. I have to talk to see what's up?"

"Okay maybe not tonight it's her birthday" I told him and the lights shut off. A few minutes later Alli and Clare came through the door. And we all jumped out

"SURPISE!"

Fiona and I looked up and saw Imogen screaming at the confetti cannon that wouldn't work, I laughed and grabbed Owen

"Happy birthday Clare!" I said and hugged her

"Thanks this is so amazing" She said

"Owen helped" I told her, they just nodded at each other and Owen told her happy birthday. We moved out the way so Clare could see the rest of her guests

"Thank you" I said to him

"For what?"

"For being nice to Clare and helping me with everything today." I said and kissed him, everything was going good until Dallas and the rest of his hockey flunkies showed up

"What are they doing here?" I said

"I don't know but I know it's not for the cake" Owen said

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Dallas said to Clare

"I got your favorite brand" Dallas said handing Clare a 6 pack of beer

"What's he talking about?" Eli asked her

"I guess there's a lot your girlfriend doesn't tell you" Dallas said to him, then started looking around

"Owen! What are you doing here man?" Dallas asked coming over

"Jayde's friends with Clare so here we are" Owen said

"Man you are whipped" Dallas said and Owen went to hit him but I grabbed him

"Stop not here please, Dallas go!" I said pulling Owen away

"Oh is that a buffet table?" Dallas said going over and the rest of the guys followed

Eli and Clare were talking then Dallas jumped in talking shit as usual, then walked away. Then Eli and Clare argued for a minute then Eli turned to leave but Alli stopped him.

"Do you want to leave?" Owen whispered in my ear

"No, I'm fine this is my friend's party and my best friends loft I'm not going anywhere" I said and Owen smiled

"That's my girl" He said and kissed me which soon turned into a small make out session

"Don't be trying to make babies in my loft" Fiona said to us bumping my hip

"Shut up" I said to her

"Seriously though you 2 would make cute babies" She said then we heard Dallas again

"Leaving already? Birthday girl ditching her own party" Dallas said to Clare

"Haven't you done enough damage? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Eli yelled at him

"Your girlfriend shouldn't messed with my hockey season" Dallas snapped

"Why don't you just leave?" Katie said to him

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Dallas snapped at her

"You know dude I have had enough of you" Jake said walking up on Dallas but Luke pushed him back

"You want to get into it too tree hugger?" Luke said to Jake

Dallas started to say something else, when Eli punched him.

"Shit" Owen said going over to stop it

"Damn it Dallas" I said under my breath

Soon there was a full on brawl, Owen was trying to break a few of the guys up. It was looking pretty bad when all of sudden the confetti cannon went off

"Fi I made it rain!" Imogen said excited I would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"Dallas get out before I call the cops!" Fiona shouted at him

"Fiona-"He started

"GET OUT!" She shouted at him

"See everyone at school. You're going down Eli!" Dallas said leaving

Owen came over to me

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Fine are you okay? What happened to your hand?" I asked

"I punched a guy" He said and rolled my eyes. I went to help Fiona clean up, we got done in about an hour. We said bye to everyone the we left

"Well that was eventful" I said and Owen laughed

"Yeah better than what I had planned" He said

"What was that?" I asked

"Video games, and a few hot sexts to my girlfriend"

"Mmm sounds sexy" I said

"Yeah if I drop you off I can still make it happen" He joked and I hit him

"You're an asshole"

"As long as I'm your asshole" He said making me laugh

"You'll always be my asshole" I said to him


	10. Romeo and Jules

Jayde's Pov

A Week later

When I got to school somehow Eli roped me into helping sell tickets to the play. Sales were going great until Mr. Simpson came up and told us to shut it down and told me he needed to talk to Eli. I found Eli outside the auditorium

"Hey Simpson made us stop selling tickets and he wants to talk to you ASAP, it seemed serious" I told him handing him the money box.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"I don't know but Simpson was pissed. See you later" I told him

"Bye"

I was going to find Fiona, when I saw Tristan leaning against the wall looking upset

"Hey Tristan are you alright?" I asked him

"Um yes I'm okay" He told me

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded

"Okay let me know if you want to talk or something" I said walking away

"Wait!" Tristan called

"Yes?"

"Okay I was wondering how you get a guy to kiss you" He said lowly

"Why?" I asked

"Well I have the play tomorrow and I want my first kiss to mean something"

"You've never been kissed?" I asked and he shook his head

"Well I guess you just have to have that mutual attraction for one another. But you can't rush it when it happens it happens" I told him

"Did that help?" I asked

"Not really"

"Yeah well I'm going to go now" I said and walked away I found Fi and Immy at Fi's locker

"What's up girlies" I said

"Hey" They said

"I thought you were working the ticket booth?" Fiona asked me

"I was Simpson shut it down, I don't know exactly what's going on but he wanted to talk to Eli and told me to stop selling tickets." I told them

"Oh no, I'll text Eli see if I can find out what's going on" Imogen said, just then Dallas came up

"My favorite gal pals" He said to us like what happened the other night didn't

"Yeah you can't just start a fight at my party, and think we're still buddies" Fiona told him

"How many sorry's do you need"

"You can stuff you sorry's in a sack" Imogen snapped at him and Fiona and I started laughing, then we left to class. I met up with Owen later, at my locker

"Hey babe, listen my parents are gone for the night, Tristan is working on the play so you want to come over?" Owen asked nipping at my ear

"Sound great I need a night off" I said

"I think I could help with that" He said kissing me then someone cleared their throat, we pulled apart and saw Tristan standing there

"What!?" Owen snapped

"Be nice" I told him

"I need to talk to you Owen…..alone"

"I get it, I'm going I'll be over at 6?" I asked him and he nodded and I left.

That night

I told my billet's a little while lie that I was going over to Fiona's, then I called and asked her to cover for me. When I got to Owen's I was a little late, when he opened the door he had on just a pair of sweats

"Your late" He said

"I'm sorry but I bargained us an extra hour" I told him with a smirk

"Come here girl" He said pulling me in for a kiss, suddenly he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and backed into the house and kicked the door shut. Things got very heated the minute the door closed we spent the next few hours just wrapped in our self's.

"Oh my God I think we just set a record" I said breathless

"Mmm I think we can go another hour" Owen said with a smirk

"No I need my legs to get home" I said and he laughed then we kissed

"I love you" He told me

"I love you too"

"What's going to happen after we graduate?" I asked him

"I don't know, I'll be good as long as I have you" He told me

"What if you drafted?" I asked him

"I want you to come with me" He said

"Besides, you'll be a big recording artist by then" He said

"Yeah and you'll be the Stanly cup Champion" I said to him

"Mmm I like the sound of that"

"Of course you'll have to use your off time and join me on my world tour" I said with a smile

"I'd love too, and by the end of that tour I'll have you knocked up" He said with a smirk and I laughed

"How do you know I want kids with you?" I joked

"Because who wouldn't want their kids to look like this?" He said with a smirk

"You are so conceited" I told him

We laid there talking about our future, where did we want to apply, what we want to be. I fell even more in love with him this night. But soon it was time for me to go I got up and got dressed Owen walked me out we said goodbye. Then I left but the whole ride home I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me, I just got home as fast as possible and went to bed.

It was the day of the play, and it seemed like everyone was on 100 today. I was at my locker when Maya, Tori and some other kid came up to me.

"Um…what's up" I asked

"Have you seen Tristan?" Tori asked me

"No, what's wrong?"

"He's missing no has seen him all day" Maya told me

"Wow um sorry I haven't seen him. But come with me Owen might know" I told them

"Zig try his phone again" Tori told the guy and he did. Then I found who I was looking for Owen, he was talking to Dallas and Luke, when a phone started ringing

"That's his ring tone" Tori said the ringing led us to Luke.

"Are you trying to smell me?" Luke asked Tori

"Where did you get that phone?" Tori asked him

"Did you guys hear a phone ringing?" Luke said

"Can you help?" Tori asked Owen

"Um JJ what's going on" Owen asked me

"Tristan is missing, he's going to miss the play and for some reason this guy has his phone" I told him

"Okay whatever" Luke said trying to walk away

"Wait, wait Baker hold it" Owen said shoving him into a locker

"Give me the phone…NOW" Owen shouted and Luke gave it to him, Owen looked at it he knew it was Tristan's he handed it to me

"Where did you get this?" Owen asked him

"I found it in the hallway" Luke said giving that lame lie

"Do you believe him?" Owen asked Tori and she shook her head no

"Yeah me neither" Owen said and lifted Luke and slammed him into the locker

"Owen!" I snapped

"Look Baker if you know where my brother is you better fess up before you mouth ends up on the other side of your head" Owen said and slammed him into the locker again. Luke told us that he was in the storage room. We rushed to find him, the door was locked from the outside. Tristan was inside laying on a table.

"Tristan!" Tori called

"I thought I came here to meet my secret admirer and some guys locked the door" Tristan told us

"And they almost made you miss the play" Tori told him

"I did this to myself answering that love note as if someone actually loved me" Tristan said

"Okay but can we go" Tori said pulling him

"So can have my first kiss with Dave, and lie like I have any idea what love is" Tristan said

"Tristan you do to know what love is there are 5 people in this room that love you" Tori told him then turned to us. Maya and I nodded and Zig shrugged

"You know I love you bro" Owen told him that made me smile

"And if you're worried about you first kiss being with Dave…" Tori said then kissed him

"Now let's get to the stage" She told him and the 4 of them ran off.

"Way to go Tristan" Owen said and I nodded, then wrapped my arms around him

"He's my brother you know drives me crazy but I love him" Owen said

"I know how that is. But you want to know something?" I said

"What?"

"I found your protective big brother mode, extremely sexy" I said with a smirk

"Really?" He said and I nodded and he leaned in for a kiss but my phone rang, I looked I didn't know the number but I answer

"Hello?" I said but no one answered

"Hello" I tried again but still no answer so I hung up

"Who was that?" Owen asked

"I don't know no one said anything" I told him and my phone rang again

"Okay round 2. Hello?"

"How have you been Jayde?" The voice sent chills down my spine it was Simon

"Leave me alone!" I yelled

"Have you missed me?" He asked

"Just go away" I said and suddenly Owen grabbed the phone

"Listen to me you sick fuck, you stay the hell away from her or I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell" Owen snapped and hung up. By this time I'm full on crying Owen pulled me into his arms

"Shh Jayde I got you, I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. It won't he's not going to come near you" Owen said but I knew that this wasn't the end.


	11. Done

Jayde's Pov

I was on edge today after that phone call, Cam knows something is up but I don't want him to know. I was lost in my thoughts when Fiona and Bianca came up to me

"Guess what?" Fiona said excitedly

"Okay how much coffee have you had this morning?" I asked her

"Shut up none I'm just excited"

"About?" I asked and Bianca showed me her hand

"Oh my God, Drew proposed!" I said out loud

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know yet I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it" Bianca told me I closed my locker and linked arms with her and Fiona

"So tell us everything" Fiona said

"The engagement, did he get down on one knee details girl!" I said and she laughed

"It was pretty simple, sweet no big deal" Bianca told us

"You're no fun" I told her and Fiona grabbed her hand, which she quickly pulled away

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked her

"Your ring I want to see it again" Fiona said just then Katie came by then she showed us

"Oh it's cute" Fiona said

"And hidden for a reason" She told us

"What's the problem?" I asked her

"We haven't told Audra, Drew's convinced she'll talk us out of it" She told us

"Well what do you think?" I asked her

"I don't know Drew may not have a relationship with his mom, but I do and if we get married without telling her it could wreck that" She told us

"When it comes to significant others mothers it's best to leave well enough alone" I said

"Maybe your right" She told me

"Look at you compromising it's like you're already married" Fiona said

"Yeah whatever" She said with a laugh and we went to class. Later on I met up with Fiona because once again she roped me into helping her with the student council fundraiser

"Decorations?" Fiona asked me

"Totally under control" I told her

"Okay, refreshments?" She asked Luke

"I found a caterer to do it for free" He told her just as Adam walked in

"Awesome" Fiona said

"And donations" Fiona said and stopped when she saw Adam

"Hi Becky Baker head of donations I have an announcement Adam has joined my team" She said

"That's it?" I asked

"And Becky scored us 7 plane tickets to Vegas to auction off" Jenna said

"Okay now that's amazing!" I said and Fiona nodded

"Even more amazing Adam's band Whisper Hug is going to be playing at the event" Becky said then started clapping

"Okay let's break up into groups and get to work" Fiona said I met up with Jenna and we went over the decorations making sure we had everything and who was doing what. While we were working I got a text from Owen, saying he had practice right after school and that he'd call me later. I got done about an hour later. I met up with Cam after school I was his ride

"Hey how was your day?" I asked him

"Good, yours?"

"It was alright but I'm never helping Fiona with another fundraiser ever again"

"Please I'm sure she already planning the next event in her head, and how you're going to help her" Cam said and I laughed

"Shut up" I told him

When we got home we were going into the house when I heard someone calling me

"Jayde" I stopped and there he was Simon

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see you, did you miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cam snapped at him

"I missed you so much" He kept going ignoring Cam

"Aren't you going to say something" He said and took a step forward, that's when I grabbed Cam's arm and ran into the house and locked the door

"Jayde what's he doing here?"

"I don't know call the police" I told him just as Simon started banging on the door

"Jayde come on let me in! I just want to talk to you!" He shouted

"Simon leave! We're calling the police so just go!" I said but he just kept banging

"They're on the way" Cam said

Soon the banging stopped

"You think he's gone?" Cam asked

"I don't know but we're not opening that door until the police get here." I told him and they showed up 5 minutes later. I opened the door when I saw the cop and I told them everything that had happened they were talking to Cam when Emily showed up

"Oh God Cam, Jayde!"

"Were in here" I called

"Are you guy's okay what happened?" She asked us frantic

"Simon showed up." I told her

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't here are you okay?" She asked us

"We're fine just a little shaken up" I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded

"I'm so sorry guys I should've been here"

"It's not your fault, you can't be everywhere and no one knew he would just show up. I think Cam being here surprised him" I told her

"I'm just glad you guys are okay" She said

I spent the rest of the evening reassuring my mom that Cam and I were fine. I had to talk her down because she started talking about us coming home, but I told her we were okay and she didn't need to worry. After I hung up with her, my phone rang and it was Owen

"Hey" I said

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly

"Yeah why?"

"Because I've been trying to call you for almost 2 hours, you had me worried"

"I'm fine I was on the phone with my mom" I told him

"Okay, how is she?" He asked

"She's good, just missing us" I told him

"I'm sure"

"How was practice" I asked changing the subject

"Draining, coach is working us double time because of what Dallas and the other guys did" He said sounding frustrated

"Aww my poor baby, well get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow okay? I said

"Alright I love you"

"Yeah you too" I said quickly and hung up.

I honestly don't know how much longer I can do this, I don't want Owen or anyone else I love to get hurt because of me. Just then there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I said, it was Cam he came and sat next to me on the bed

"Hey are you alright?" I asked him

"I'm fine, I worried about you though"

"Don't be, this is why I didn't want you to know I don't want you worrying about me." I told him

"But you still should have told me" He said

"I'm sorry Cam but I was looking out for you, I know you've been really homesick" I told him

"I'm not fragile Jayde you can tell me stuff like this, no secrets remember?" He said and I nodded

"I remember no more secrets, I promise" I told him

"Good" He said and we hugged

"Remember that promise goes both ways Cam" I told him

"I know Jayde" He said then left. I laid down to get some sleep the next morning I told Emily I wasn't feeling good and she told me I could stay home, I slept until my phone rang it was Fiona.

"Crap I forgot about the auction" I said to myself. I didn't answer I'll make it up to her somehow I thought then went back to sleep.


	12. Ice Skating

Owen's Pov

Jayde sounded really weird on the phone last night, I hoping to talk to her today but she wasn't in class. Now I know something is up but I don't know what, so I was looking for Fiona because I knew she would tell me something I ran into her.

"Hey have you seen Jayde?" We asked each other at the same time

"You haven't seen her?" I asked Fiona

"No she was supposed to be helping me with the fundraiser, but I haven't seen her and she not answering my calls" Fiona told me

"Yeah she's not answering mine either" I told her

"Do you think she okay?" Fiona asked

"I don't know I talked to her last night, but she sounded off" I told her just then we saw Cam

"Hey Saunders!" I called to him and he came over

"What's up man?" He asked me coming over

"Is Jayde okay?" Fiona asked him

"She didn't tell you?" He said to us I just looked at him confused

"Tell me what? What going on Cam?" I asked him getting worried

"She told you about her stalker right?" He asked us and we nodded

"Um well he showed up at our house yesterday after school" Cam told us

"What!? Did he hurt her?" Fiona asked

"No, no, no she fine physically but emotionally and mentally she a mess" Cam told us

"Shit, I'm going over there" I said

"Alright do you want me to call her?" Cam said

"No I'm leaving now" I said walking away

"Call me and let me know what's going on" Fiona said and I nodded

"Spare key is under the mat" Cam told me.

I left school and headed straight over, I knocked first but I got no answer. I looked and saw her car was there. So I got the key and unlocked the door

"Jayde?" I called but got no answer

"Jayde" I tried again and went upstairs her door was open but she wasn't in the room, just then she came out of the bathroom. She jumped when she saw me

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to see you Cam told me what happened yesterday. Why didn't you say anything last night?" I asked her

"Because it's not your problem, it's mine" She snapped and pushed past me into her room I followed her

"What do you mean it's not my problem, you're my girlfriend! And I not going to stand by and let some psycho hurt you" I snapped back and she started crying I pulled her into my arms

"I don't think we should do this anymore" She said quietly, I pulled back and looked at her I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"We shouldn't be together anymore, and I was talking to mom about going back to Kapuskasing" She told me

"Why? Jayde talk to me!" I told her

"Because I can't stay here and let someone I care about get hurt!" She snapped

"But you're okay with hurting me?" I asked

"No Owen! I love you so much"

"When did that become a problem?"

"It's not, I just…..I'll never be able to forgive myself if you or someone else that I love here, gets hurt because of me" She said

"Jayde-"I started but she cut me off

"No he came so close to me and Cam last night, and if he had done something to him I can't handle it" She said

"Jayde I'm not going anywhere I love you okay"

"But what if next time, to get to me he tries to hurt one of my Billet parents, or Cam or Fiona, and there's you. This is so unfair for you to have to go through this because me"

"I'm NOT going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. I'm begging you not to leave me"

"Owen" I cut her off with a kiss

"Like you said it wasn't fair to me, how is this fair to you? You didn't ask for any of this, I'm here as long as you want me" I said to her

"I'll always want you" She said to me and I kissed her then held her in my arms

Jayde's Pov

I think its official I have the best boyfriend ever, he stayed with me the rest of the day. Owen made me feel so safe I've never felt like this about anyone. My billet's let him stay for dinner, they loved him my mom has talked to him a few times over Skype and she liked him too. But he hasn't met my dad yet I don't know how that will go, Owen was getting ready to go so I walked him to the door

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said to him, he kissed me

"You better" He said

"I love you"

"I love you too, oh and I was supposed to tell you to call Fiona" He told me

"Will do, you might not see me tomorrow because she's going to kill me" I told him and he laughed

"I think you'll be alright" He said then left.

"Owen so sweet, if I was younger I'd give you a run for him" Emily told me and I laughed

"Down you cougar" I told her.

"Oh Cam don't forget we go get your cast off next Monday" Emily told him

"Got it boss" He said and we went upstairs

"How Maya?" I asked him

"We were fighting, she actually broke up with me for a few days. But we're good now"

"She broke up with you? Why?" I asked

"Because I don't know the first thing about being a good boyfriend" He said

"Well I'm glad you guys worked it out"

"Yeah I need your help with my chemistry" He told me

"Okay get your stuff and come in my room" I told him.

That's how I spent the next 2 hours going over the periodic table.

"You got this just give me the first 10 elements in order and we can stop" I told him he got through 3 of them and that was its

"Why can't I get this?"

"Calm down try this" I said and gave him a mnemonic device and it worked for a while, then we decided to pack it up for the night. By the time we got done it was too late for me to call Fiona so I was just going to talk to her tomorrow, and went to bed.

One week later

Fiona forgave me instantly after she heard what happened, the past week has been pretty smooth sailing I haven't heard from Simon but I knew he was still around. Cam was still struggling with his Chemistry but we were working on it. Owen was being amazing as always, we were talking about going to UCLA together, and were planning a trip during spring break to check it out. It would only be a few days though because I'm going to Kapuskasing for most of the break.

"You'll never believe this Imogen's mom hates me" Fiona told me

"What? Slow down and go back, what happened?" I asked her

"I met Imogen and her mom for lunch and she kind of just blew me off, then later told Imogen she couldn't hang at my loft anymore"

"Ouch, that sucks" I told her

"Do you have a relationship with Owen's mom? Is it good?"

"Yeah Owen's mom and I get along great I love her" I told her

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked

"Make her like you!"

"I don't know I was just myself, and we got along great. Now she like a second mom" I told her

"Well maybe third, because I have Emily" I told her

"I hate you its official we're no longer friends" Fiona said and walked away I laughed

"I love you too" I told her, and turned and ran into Cam and Dallas

"What's up?" I asked

"Rook here wanted to show you his test" Dallas said and Cam showed me his Chem test, and he got a C+

"Cam this is great I'm so proud of you" I told him

"Thanks sis we have practice so I'll see you later" He told me

"Alright see you" I said and left.

I made it home did my homework, call my parents they upped my calling time from once a week to about 2 to 4 times a week. When I was done Owen texted me asking me to pick him up from the rink, I was a bit confused about why he didn't just ride the bus back to school. But I went anyway when I got there, I honked and waited. I tried calling him but I got no answer, so I got out and went inside

"Owen?" I called I found him in the middle of the rink

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Waiting for you come on" He said

"I don't have my skates" I told him

"I got you a pair" He said and I walked down the stairs to the edge of the rink, where the skates were waiting for me, I laced them up and got on the ice and skated over to him

"So what's this all about?" I asked him

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girl. Help you get your mind off of everything" He said stroking my cheek

"Thank you baby" I said to him

"Anytime" He said and kissed me. We skated around for a while just me and him having fun, we stopped after a while Owen had hot chocolate for us we sat there together talking, I've never had so much fun in my life. Afterward I dropped Owen off then went home, I was still on cloud 9


	13. Simon

Owen's Pov

I had a great night with Jayde last night, god I loved that girl so much. The next day at school it was after lunch I had a free period, so I decided to hit the weight room when I got there to my surprise Tristan was there.

"Whoa! Am I tripping out? Little bro in the weight room" I said to him and he just rolled his eyes

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh" He said

"Finally taking an interest in your health Tris?" I asked him I was really proud of him

"I'll have you know Owen, that I have been on a diet for a week and I lost a whole 7 pounds" He snapped

"Seriously?" I asked him that didn't sound healthy at all

"I know its amazing isn't it?" He said

"It sounds dangerous" I told him and he rolled his eyes

"Not you too"

"Look if you want to lose the weight do it right. Healthy diet and proper workouts" I told him

"I'd love to listen to your lecture bro, but I have a yoga date and I need to burn off my lunch. Shouldn't you been somewhere off making out with Jayde?"

"Okay then" I said and went back to what I was doing, when he started the treadmill way too fast. I'll admit I'm a bit worried but he doesn't want to listen to me. I finished about an hour later but Tristan was still going, I tried to talk him out of it but he just ignored me so I left.

Afterschool

Jayde's Pov

I was waiting on Owen at the Dot where we were having a late lunch/ Study session. He showed up a few minutes later

"Hey" I waved him over

"Hey babe" He said then kissed me

"You're late" I told him

"I know sorry" He said

We got to work on our homework, he needed my help with the calculus. Now I don't suck at math but it's definitely not my favorite subject

"Ugh can't you just let me copy you" Owen said banging his head on the table

"Don't do that, you have a really nice head"

"I'm failing math and you're worried about my head?" He asked

"Yes don't hurt my head" I told him

"Oh it's your head now?"

"Duh, that's my beautiful head that holds, that nice head of brown hair, those gorgeous blue eyes I love so much, and don't even get me started on those lips" I said and kissed his forehead, he sat up

"Okay let's try that again, just aim your lips lower this time" He said leaning in just as are lips were about to touch his phone rang

"Ugh I'm going to kill whoever this is" He said trying to find his phone

"Be nice" I told him

"Hello" He said

"Yes, this he" He said then all the color drained from his face

"Is he alright, yes I'm on my way now"

"I gotta go" He said suddenly

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Tristan's in the hospital I'll call you later" He said getting his stuff, I grabbed mine too like hell I wasn't going to be there for him. We climbed into his car and took off, I'm sure we made it to the hospital in record time. When we got to his room Tristan was unconscious

"Jesus, Tris what did you do?" Owen said

"I'm sure he's going to be fine" I told him rubbing his back

"Thanks for being here" He said

"Where else would I be?" I told him

We sat with him for about 30 minutes when the doctor showed up, Owen looked like he didn't want to leave. I told him to go and I'll stay with him, he was gone for about 5 minutes when Tristan woke up

"What happened?" He asked

"Take it easy Tris, Owen talking to your doctor now" I told him, just then Owen came back in

"Hey man, I talked to mom and dad they'll be here soon" Owen told him

"Did you talk to the doctors what happened?" Tristan asked him and Owen looked pissed

"You had a heart attack dummy" Owen snapped at him

"A heart attack? Am I going to die?" Tristan asked

"It was a minor one, but what did you expect!"

"Owen calm down, he just woke up" I said

"No! He's been starving his self, going insane with workouts this could've been a lot worse. Why would you do that?" Owen asked him

"I wanted this guy to like me" Owen scoffed and rolled his eyes

"And I wanted this role in a short-film"

"Look if you want I'll help you set up a proper workout plan" Owen said to him

"Seriously?" Tristan asked him and he nodded

"Beats you ending up back here. But right now I needed you to eat something bud, come on man just a bite" Owen told him taking the cover off his food Tristan took a bite then made a face

"This tastes like feet" Tristan said

"Oh come on it can be that bad" Owen said then took a bite then made a face, I laughed at him

"Okay that's horrible" Owen said tossing the fork down and I laughed harder

"You think this is funny?" He said to me

"Yeah very much" I said to him, just then their parents came in and began fussing over Tristan, and Owen told them everything that was going on, they were upset but relieved that Tristan was okay.

"Well I'm going to take Jayde, home okay?" Owen said to them

"Thank you so much for being here Jayde" Mrs. Milligan said hugging me

"There nowhere else I'd be, like it or not your boys are stuck with me" I told her and she laughed

"I'm sure they like it very much" She told me

"Okay mom stop embarrassing me, Jayde come on" Owen said taking my hand

"Feel better Tris, bye Mr. Milligan" I said as Owen pulled me from the room, he drove me home we sat in the car

"Thank you"

"No need I told you that already. You been there for me and I'll be there for you always" I said to him

"How did I get so lucky?" He said

"I like to think I'm the lucky one" I told him with a smile. He pulled me in for a kiss, and as usual we started to get a little carried away

"Okay I don't think you'll make a good impression if my billet's pull up to your car with steamed up windows" I said breathless and he started sucking on my neck

"No hickeys" I told him but he just ignored me kept doing what he was doing and pulled back a few minutes later

"Nice" He said looking at my neck, I looked at myself in the mirror and sure enough, there was a hickey forming on my neck

"You asshole! I told you not to" I said and he laughed

"It's not funny, now I'm going to have to cover this up" I said hitting him on the arm

"Don't be mad at me" Owen said with a pout

"That pouting isn't going to work, I'll see you tomorrow dick" I said getting out but Owen pulled me back and kissed me again

"I love you" He said

"I love you too, now I'll see you tomorrow" I said and got out. Owen pulled off I went to unlock the door when I felt a hand cover my mouth

"Don't scream" Simon said in my ear I whimpered

"Shut up and open the door" He said and I did we walked inside he shut the door and pushed me into the living room

"Now I'll asked again have you missed me." He said repeating the question from the other day

"Simon please-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He shouted and slapped me

"Look just calm down" I said trying to reason with him

"I'm sorry but you made me do that, I just love you so much I can't lose you especially to some jock"

"You don't love me, you barely know me okay? I love Owen" I said

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" He shouted hitting me again

"It's okay because were together now, and you're going to come with me so we can stay together and no one will ever come between us" He said coming towards me, I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Please stop" I said trying to push him off but he just grabbed me tighter, he grabbed my face and forced a kiss on my lips. I tried to fight him but he was stronger than me, he started pulling at my shirt I got my hand loose and punched him in the face. What I wasn't expecting was for him to punch me back, the next thing I know I'm on the floor feeling dizzy I felt blood coming out of my nose and he had climbed on top of me. He had started kissing my neck and face, when all of a sudden he stopped, I saw he was starting at me or more precisely the hickey forming on my neck

"You let him mark you?! You whore!" He shouted and hit me again I honestly saw stars, and I felt like I was about to black out, when someone started knocking on the door. Simon grabbed my neck making me look at him

"Don't make a sound" He said he said but the person kept knocking

"Jayde" I felt relief and panic when I heard Owen's voice

"Babe? Open up I got your bag I tried calling you but your phone's in the bag" He said and I could feel Simon glare. All of a sudden I kneed him in balls he doubled over in pain and I pushed him off of me. I tried to get up but I was still feeling dizzy. I finally got to my feet and tried to get to the door I was almost there when I felt Simon pull me back

"OWEN!" I gathered all my strength and scream out for him, then everything went black

Owen's Pov

I was about 10 minutes away from Jayde's house when I noticed she left her purse, I smiled thinking I could us this as an excuse to spend some more time together. I called her but her phone was in the purse, so I just turned the car around and headed back to Jayde's. When I got there I knocked but got no answer, I called out to her, I was about to call the house phone when I heard her scream

"OWEN" She screamed through the door, I tried the door but it was locked then I remembered the spare key, I bent down and got the key from under the mat. I when I got in there Jayde was on the floor and the fucking psycho was on top of her

"GET OFF HER" I shouted and grabbed him, and more or less tossed him across the room. I looked and Jayde on the floor covered in blood, at the moment I just saw red I stopped that motherfucker from reaching the door and I just started beating the crap out of him, after about the 5th punch I held him down and told Jayde to call the cops. She did and they arrived soon after, they pulled me off of him and cuffed him then called for an ambulance.

"Owen" I heard and turned to Jayde and I quickly pulled her into my arms and she broke down

"It's alright now I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore" I said trying to soothe her, soon the EMT's came they wanted to check her out. Soon after the Kelley's came home asking about what happened I told them what was going on then they went to see about Jayde

"Owen" Mrs. Kelley called me over

"Yes?"

"She's asking for you" She told me and I went over and sat by Jayde and just held her.


	14. Road to Recovery

Jayde's Pov

It had been almost a week since Simon attacked me, and he was looking at a lot of jail time for the assult and breaking the restraining order. My parents came down the day after, and have been here since, they were staying until the week is up, then they were take me and Cam back with them since next week is spring break. They put me back into therapy, I liked her I guess and they also wanted me to meet up with my old therapist when we got back home. I got lots of get well cards from Degrassi, Fiona had the student council do one for me, I got a flowers from Clare and Eli and they came so see me, and surpisingly Dallas and the Ice hounds gave me a really nice card and flowers. I guess he wasn't so bad, Owen on the other hand has barely left my side it was cute at first but now it's kind of driving me crazy. I think he's has some guilt for not being there when Simon first showed up, I just want him to know I don't blame him at all. He finally got to meet my parents in person, they really liked him espically my dad and they have this whole bromance thing going on now, the jury is still out on how I feel about that. I think it's safe to say that Owen and I's spring break trip was cancelled, so he was coming to Kapuskasing with us for a few days.

"Hey babe I got you work for today" Owen said coming into my room

"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss, I havent been back to school since it happened so Owen, Cam, and Fiona have been bringing me my work.

"You look beauitiful today" Owen said holding me, I rolled my eyes he's been saying that everyday since because he knew I was upset about my face. Simon had really did a number on me I had a black eye on the left side, my lip was busted, brusing on my cheek, and my ribs were a bit sore from when he threw me on the ground.

"Shut up" I said and kissed him again

"I'm serious"

"Sure babe, how was your day" I asked him

"Same old school sucks without you" He said and I laughed

"I bet, I ruled that place" I joked and I started to sit up

"Whoa what are you doing" He said rushing over to me

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get me some juice"

"Here, let me do that get back in bed"

"No Owen I can do it" I said getting irritated

"Jayde-"

"OWEN JUST STOP!" I shouted

"What?" He asked

"You doing too much, I can do things on my own there's nothing wrong with my legs. So please just lay off"

"So what I'm smothering you?"

"No Owen I didn't-" He cut me off

"No I get it, I'm gonna go so you can have some space" He said getting his stuff

"No Owen stay please just listen" I said going over to him

"What!" He snapped

"I love you okay, and I love much you've been here for me I just don't want you treating me like a damaged" I said

"I havent-" I cut him off this time

"Yes you have, I can get my own drinks and stuff like that, hell Owen you tried going in bathroom with me the other day" I said

"I guess your right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smother you like that. It's just…." He started then stopped

"What? Owen you know talk to me about anything" I said and made him sit down on my bed and I sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me

"I didn't protect you like I promised you, he shouldn't ever been able to get you like that and I hate myself for not being there for you" He confessed

"Owen, you did protect me if you didn't show up who knows what whould have happened"

"I know I hate thinking about that, and I just keep seeing him with his hands on you"

"Don't think about that, because thanks to you he won't be able to do anything to me or any other girl" I said and he just nodded I kissed his forehead

"Next time you feel like this talk to me please, that's what I'm here for" I said

"I will I promise" He said and I kissed him

"Now come on we have homework" I said getting up, he just laid back on the bed and groaned.

Later that night

Owen had just left he stayed for dinner I noticed through dinner that Cam looked upset about something. So I was looking for him to talk about it, I found him in his room

"Hey" He said to me looking up at me

"Hey, how are you?" I asked sitting on his bed

"Fine" He said

"The truth" I said he just sighed

"You and mind reading" He joked

"It's a gift, now come on my big sister senses are tingling" I said and he laughed

"Alright Maya and I are fighting"

"About what this time?"

"She kissed Zig" He said slowly

"What!?" I asked

"When did this happen?" I asked him

"When we had the fight the other week when she dumped me" He said

"Wait isnt Zig that Tori girl's boyfriend?" I asked and he nodded

"Shit who knew 9th graders had so much drama" I said and he laughed

"Look you can't tell anyone, because Tori doesn't know" He told me

"Wow that's why you don't let your boyfriend and best friend hang out alone, luckely for me my best friend likes girls" I said

"Shut up" He said and pushed me lightly

"Oh ow Cam!" I said

"Shit JJ I'm so sorry I-"

"Got you" I said with a laugh

"That is not funny I thought I hurt you"

"Oh come on Cam not you too, I'm fine. Anyway do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked him

"You're going?"

"Yeah Simpson's been great about me not being there but I can't take my exams from home"

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that" He said

"Well I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning " I told him and went to bed.

I got up early after tossing and turning most of the night, I haven't slept through the night since but I have to say tonight was the worst. I went and showered and got dressed then tried to cover up my bruses the best I could, but they were still visible so I guess I wasn't going to look anyone in the face today. I went downstairs Cam was already there I grabbed some breakfast then we left. We got to school we split up I went to my locker and he was with the hockey guys. I was getting my stuff and was trying to ignore the whispers and stares, when I felt arms come around me. I screamed and swung my arm hitting whoever it was in the face.

"Ow shit, geez damn babe" I turned and saw Owen holding his nose

"Oh my God, Owen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

"It's fine I'm fine" He said

"Let me see" I said pulling his hands away

"It's not bleeding, just a little red. Baby I'm so sorry" I said

"It's cool, it was my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I forgot" He said

"I feel bad what can I do to make it up" I said and he smiled at me

"Kiss it and make it better" He said and I laughed and kissed his nose

"Is that better?" I said

"A little but I still have some pain right here" He said pointing to his lips, I rolled my eyes and kissed him

"How about now?" I asked

"I think one more time and I'll be all better" He joked and leaned in just as our lips were about to touch the bell rang.

"Ugh, I forgot how much of a cockblock school can be" He said and I laughed

"Come on puck head, we just have to get through exams then we're free" I said pulling him along.

Three hours later we were done, and Owen wanted to celebrate.

"You, me dinner at The Dot, then we can go to my house and be alone" He said kissing me

"I have to wait for Cam, so how about you go pick us up something and I'll meet you at your house in about and hour?" I sugguested

"Deal" He said and kissed me again

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit" I said

"Alright I love you" He said and I smiled

"I love you too" I said and then he left. I was waiting for Cam when I saw Dallas coming over

"Great just what I need" I said to myself as he sat down next to me

"Talking to yourself?" He said

"Maybe, what do you want?" I said

"I come in peace I swear, I just wanted to see how you were doing I didn't expect to see you until after spring break"

"Yeah that was the plan but I can't mail in my exams so here I am. And I feel pretty good, still a little and as you can see my face still looks like I went 3 rounds with Floyd Mayweather" I said and Dallas laughed

"You look fine" He said and I shook my head

"Don't do that I like honest Dallas better" I told

"Okay then you look like crap" He said and I hit his arm

"What? You asked" He said I just rolled my eyes

"Um I meant to say thanks for the flowers you guys sent, they were really pretty" I told him

"Anytime, I can be a nice guy you know?"

"I see that now so should trying being like this more often. I can actually tolerate you" I said and he laughed, just then Cam showed up

"Hey" He said to you

"Hey you ready?" I asked him

"Yeah you 2 look like you made up" Cam said to us

"Yeah she's not so bad" Dallas said and I laughed

"Yeah were cool….for now" I said

"I need you to take me somewhere" Cam said and Dallas got up and left

"Alright, where to?" I asked

"Battle of the bands" He said and I smiled

"You gonna go get your girl" I asked and he nodded. We got in the car and I drove him over to the spot where battle of the bands was being held.

"Do you need a ride back?" I asked him

"No I'm gonna catch a ride back with Maya" He said

"Okay good luck" I said as he got out. He waved I sat for minute to text Owen that I was on my way. Then I made my way over to his house


End file.
